Perform studies designed to determine opitmal nutritional therapy for patients developing acute renal failure. A group of patients will be studied to determine specifically: the reproducibility of calculated urinary nitrogen, and creatinine volumes of distribution and urinary nitrogen generation rates over three to five consecutive dialysis cycles; the comparison of measured removal rates with calculated generation rates; and the effect of variations in amino acid and carbohydrate intake on nitrogen balance.